


Summer Spell

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Lullabies, M/M, One True Pairing, Sindarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…wherein we learn that Wood-Elf lullabies are surprisingly dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Spell

_Lhûthlaer_

_i-‘lawar thinna_

_i-‘iliath síla_

_A! Gil-cefn-nîn,_

_Echuio!_

_i-núlinn 'liriar_

_i-chebyr 'lavrar_

_A! Gil-odog-nîn,_

_Lasto!_

_i-lam-nîn maelui_

_i-lebir-nîn istui_

_A! Gil-anírad-nîn_

_Úchabo!_

_i-‘lawar lacha_

_i-aur hí eria_

_A! Gil-faerath-nîn,_

_Losto!_

* * *

 

Summer Spell

 

The goldlight darkens

The starlit sky shines

O, my Earthenstar,

Awake!

 

The nightsingers trill

The frogs are babbling

O, my Seven Stars,

Listen!

 

My tongue is lustful

My fingers are learned

O, my Wishing Star,

Undress!

 

The goldlight flames

The sun is now rising

O, Star of my Soul,

Sleep!

* * *

 


End file.
